It Means I Love You
by Loz92oth
Summary: They say if you love something you should set it free.. But what if in doing that all you do is cause pain? Brooke returns home after 2 years, peaceful and happy with life in Tree Hill. That is until Dean returns, and her world is turned upside down.


**Okayy so this is my first fanfic ever, which i'm kind of freaking out about. I have bits and pieces of stories saved everywhere on my laptop but have never been game enough to upload them, just because i read everyone else which are amazing so then i kinda worry that mine are really lame so i tend to just keep them to myself. But last year one of my new year resolutions was to get on here and upload a story, so that's what i'm doing, seventeen days before the next new year, yes it has taken me this long. So anyways its my first story, so be kind but constructive if you do decide to read and review it. Thought i'd point out that i don't really watch Supernatural all that often so this story is more so a One Tree Hill fanfic than a Supernatural one, i'm just using the character Dean cos he's sexy as hell :) So any references i make to things out of Supernatural, feel free to correct me if i'm wrong. Oh and sorry in advance, i would have made this chapter more exciting but this is all i've got that is proofread and in a readable state right now so bear with me, i will try and make it more exciting next chapter. Hope you like it. x**

* * *

_Somebody told me that this is the place where everything's better and everything's safe._

Brooke felt slightly dizzy as she moved through Tree Hill airport, nervous at the thought of being home. It had been two years since she had last been in this town she loved so much. She moved to New York to pursue a career in design and ended up building an entire fashion empire in the time she was away. Brooke Davis was now a well known name, she graced the covers of many magazine covers and many red carpets, her face appearing on billboards and on the news. But behind the clothes there was just plain Brooke. Brooke from Tree Hill, North Carolina. She was home.

She moved the small, sleeping child onto her other hip without waking her, a way only a mother could, and dragged her suitcases towards the exit. Man was she tired, most probably looked like shit but hey, she got to see two of her best friends in the world and there was nothing that could stop her from being excited. She stepped out of the doors and was hit with a breath of fresh air, she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes – she was finally home. The moment was interrupted when something collided into her legs, almost toppling her over.

"Aunt Brooke!!!"

She looked down to see her adorable godson attached to her legs, staring up at her, his eyes alight with excitement. Wow he's grown. Brooke bent down to his height.

"Hey handsome, um I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Do you want me to carry your bags?" He asked eagerly.

"Well no… not exactly. You see I'm looking for my favouritist guy in the whole world, his names James Lucas Scott, and he's about this big," she teased indicating with her hand a small height above the ground.

"Aunt Brooke, I'm James Lucas Scott! It's me!" He nodded his head crazily, "I've just grown UP!"

Brooke stood back up eyeing him off with one hand on her hip, the other still nursing the sleeping child.

"Hmm... well you do have the same eyes… and the same hair…"She teased examining his face with her spare hand.

"It IS me! I pinky swear it!" He pleaded, grabbing her finger and wrapping his own around it tightly.

"Well then of course it is! Hey handsome! How is my favouritist little guy in the whole wide world?" She smiled, bending down once again and embracing him in a hug.

"I'm good, just been waiting for you to get home, I counted down ALL the days from two weeks ago," he smiled, happy that she finally believed it was him, "And Aunt Brooke, I'm not little anymore," he added seriously.

Brooke chuckled at her godson as the child on her hip started to fidget. Brooke glanced at her daughter and then back to her godson, "Jamie do you remember my daughter Lacey?"

"Of course I do Aunt Brooke! Except she was only a baby when I saw her. Mama shows me photos all the time."

Brooke smiled, knowing how many photos she'd sent of Lacey growing up, "Well your gonna be seeing a lot more of her now so you won't have to miss out, it'll be like having a little sister, I've told her all about you Jamie."

"Really? Cool!" Jamie's eyes opened wide with excitement, "When we get home I'm going to show her Chester."

"Okay buddy," Brooke said laughing as she stood up once again and settled her daughter on her other hip.

"Hey Davis," she heard a familiar voice from behind her and turned to see her second favorite Scott boy walking towards her.

She tilted her head smiling at him, "Hey Nate."

He enveloped her in a giant bear hug, minding the child sleeping on her, my god he'd buffed up.

"Geez Nate, how much you bench pressing these days? Feel like you're going to squeeze me to death."

He laughed, "Sorry Davis, just glad to see finally see you again."

She smiled once again, "Yeah I know the feeling."

"So where's Haley?" Brooke asked as her daughter began stir again.

Nathan shook his head, "Ah she wanted to stay home and make sure everything was perfect for your arrival, I swear it's like the queen is coming or something, she's been cleaning and baking all week, not to mention setting up the guest room as if it was some kind of A-list celebrity, I mean what's she thinking right? Brooke Davis a celebrity?" He chuckled.

She laughed, rolling her eyes at him, "Well I tell ya something Nathan, there's nothing I need other then you Scotts to make me feel at home."

He smiled warmly at her and then slung an arm over her shoulder, picking up her bags as he did and directed her towards the car.

"C'mon Jamie! Your mum will have a fit if we don't get her best friend home to her soon!"

"Coming Daddy! Hey Aunt Brooke? Can I sit with you and Lacey in the car?" He begged running up alongside her.

"You bet buddy," she turned and winked at him.

x x x x x x x x x x

Twenty minutes later they were pulling into the drive way an immaculate beach side mansion.

"Geez Nate, you've really out done yourself! I feel like I'm arriving at a Mediterranean resort!" Brooke stared up at the house in awe. Sure she was rich, but she didn't fancy the big houses when it was just her and Lacey. She liked smaller places, comfy and cozy for just her daughter and her. But gee could she get use to this!

"Well that's the idea Davis… no place like home, especially when it looks like this," Nate laughed.

Brooke went around the other side of the car to get her daughter who was still half asleep on the ride from the airport.

"I've got her Brooke, you go on inside, I'll get Lacey."

Brooke glanced at him doubtfully, "You sure?"

Nathan let out a short laugh, "Believe it or not Davis I am a dad so I have had some experience with kids, so let me get this one, Haley will be dying to see you."

"Okay," Brooke agreed and as she turned to walk away she spun back around, "And Nate? You're a pretty great dad. One of the best," she winked before being led away by an eager Jamie.

She was only half way up the front steps when she felt the full force of one Haley James Scott.

"Brooke!" she exclaimed as she ran up and hugged her, "I can't believe you're here!"

"Why Haley? You've known I've been coming for the past 2 weeks," Brooke choked out as she struggled to breathe with her best friend squeezing her to death.

"I know, I know but still, your actually here! In Tree Hill!"

Brooke laughed at her childishness, Haley was still the type to get excited over Christmas and the tooth fairy, she was a true kid at heart.

"Okay, okay Tutor Mom I'm gonna need you to let go of me now if you want me to survive more than 60 seconds."

Haley released Brooke quickly, "Oh sorry… I'm just so excited to see my best friend."

Brooke smiled, still holding onto one of Haley's arms, "I know, me too."

"So where's my goddaughter?!" Haley looked around expectantly.

"Right here," Nathan answered as he came in holding a now awake and curious little girl.

"Oh my god she's grown so much!" Haley put her arms out to hold her.

Brooke stepped back and sighed, taking in the sight of her daughter and her family, the pure joy and happiness she saw in their eyes and felt in her heart was something she missed out on regularly in New York. There is no place like home, she thought to herself, and boy is it good to be back.

* * *

**Hope i didn't bore you to death if you got to this point before exiting the screen or falling asleep. I guess i'm not overly confident with my work, but review if you liked it and i might just keep writing! Now i know that i didn't mention Dean in this chapter, which i probably could/should have done but ahh well he will pop up soon! Who he is and whether he's welcome is another thing but you'll just have to read to find out, even though it is probably easy to guess, romantic fanfics can get pretty predictable these days but i'll try to keep you on the edge. Thankyouu x**


End file.
